The Mark of Phantom
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Danny Fenton has just returned from Spain from studying abroad, he comes home expecting to see everything the way it was before he left, but is shocked to see the citizens of Amity Park ruled under the new power-hungry mayor, Walker. Vowing to defend the weak, he dons a sword and helps the citizens at night as Phantom...while also falling in love with the mayor's niece.
1. Author's note

**Hey readers. Unfortunately, this fanfic isn't going the way I wanted it to. I don't want ghost tech to be in the past when it wasn't supposed to be invented, Danny's time in Spain isn't really detailed, there are other reasons as to why this isn't going well. Mainly, is that I've strayed from the path the movie took, which was my original intention. So, I decided to rewrite chapters one and two. The prologue should be up today, I've already started on it. I hope you all aren't too mad with this change. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Doctor, doctor!"

A young boy no older than fifteen cried out, carrying a practically lifeless boy in his arms as he ran inside the doctor's office in the large school building, leaving a trail of blood every step he took.

"Yes, yes, what is-" The doctor stopped midsentence as he surveyed the display before him. Instantly he noticed the boy's gash in his side, the crimson liquid still pouring out, now making a small pool on the floor.

The injured boy's pink lips opened. "Help. Me." He croaked.

"Quickly, quickly, get him in here!" The medical expert shooed the healthy boy inside, then helped him lay the other boy on the bed.

The doctor hurriedly took the raven haired teen's shirt off, then proceeded in trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth.

"What happened to him?!" He exclaimed, in stress combined with panic.

"We were dueling in class, when I accidently got him in the side, I got here as quick as I could." The other black-haired boy answered, taking much needed deep breaths.

"He's losing a lot of blood." The doctor murmered, now getting up and grabbing the gauze, then tended to the wound again. "What's his name?"

"Daniel Fenton señor, he's fourteen and recently just came here from California."

He nodded gravely, now gazing at his patient's pale unconcious face. Blood was seeping out of the cloth now, his hands stained red.

"The injury is too deep!" He exclaimed, running to the cupboard only to find that his last piece of gauze has just been used.

"Blast it!" He cursed. "I have to get more, stay with him." With that order he ran out of the office.

The guilty teen took the dying one's pale hand. "Danny, please don't leave! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he continued sobbing, repeatedly saying 'Sorry'.

Suddenly the door slammed open. His head snapped behind him to see if the doctor was back, but alas it was their other friend.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?!"

"Tucker, I may have found something that can help Danny." He held up a needle filled with a thick green substance.

"What is that?!" Tucker freaked, letting go of Danny's hand to point at the strange liquid.

"Ectoplasm. You know I've been studying the supernatural, well, I managed to obtain some ectoplasm, what all ghosts are made out of. This stuff keeps them strong, healthy, and even heals wounds they could get in battle. Basically, this stuff is an almighty antidote, so I'm thinking it might help Danny."

"You plan to inject ecto..stuff in my best friend?! That comes from ghosts, an entire different species! No way!" Tucker rose from his seat and guarded his shallow breathing friend.

"Do you have any other bright ideas?!" Mikey yelled angrily. "Danny is dying, there's no other option! That gash is draining him dry!"

"That stuff will kill him!"

"It may, then again it may not. Do you want him to have a death that is inevitable in five minutes, or would you rather him have a chance to see tomorrow?"

Tucker paused, turning back to peer at Danny. You could barely see him breathe. He looked back at Mikey. "Alright."

Mikey immediately came over to Danny and grabbed his left arm. Positioning it correctly, he took the needle, and thrust it in the vein for quick effects.

He pushed down the top, the ectoplasm slowly becoming emptier and emptier until it was completely gone. Mikey took the needle out, then stood next to Tucker, both awaiting a response.

The teen's eyes snapped open to reveal orbs of baby blue, his back arched in convulsion as a painful hiss escaped his lips. He started to writhe in the bed, the blue orbs disappeared as the eyes closed in obvious pain.

"Tucker, hold his arm down!" The ginger ordered, taking the right while Tucker took the left. An ear-splitting scream echoed in the room.

"It didn't work! He's in more pain now, thanks to you!" Tucker furiously shouted.

"It is working you idiot!" Mikey shot back. "This is just a side effect!"

"Side effect?! He's in agony!"

"He wouldn't be like this if you didn't stab him!"

Tucker was silent, that one definately hurt, it was true after all. The only reason his best friend was in the office, dying, was because of him. Why did he have to be so clumsy with a sword? It was all his fault.

"Tucker, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Mikey trailed off, unsure if his apology was worth saying. His insult was so careless.

"It's okay. It's true. There's nothing to be sorry over."

Mikey was about to object, when another scream sounded.

It stopped. Danny's body collapsed back on the bed, completely still.

The two friends stared at each other, silent. Slowly they got up to observe the once screaming teen. What they saw made them gasp.

"When did he get white hair?" Tucker whispered. "And why?"

"I...I don't know." The ginger answered, running a hand through his red locks. "Hair just can't change color randomly! The ectoplasm was supposed to heal him, not change his hair!"

A tired moan pierced the air, gathering the attention of the two boys.

"Danny? Are you okay? How do you feel?" The darker-skinned boy asked.

The fourteen year old opened his eyes partly, exposing some light radiating from his new green eyes.

They both gasped in shock, trying to figure out what exactly happened to him.

"Guys? What is it?" Danny asked slowly, exhausted.

"Um, you should see yourself." Tucker grabbed a mirror then held it in front of Danny's face.

His eyes widened in shock, the glowing green intensifying. "What happened to me?!"


	3. Chapter 1: Not So Good News

**Chapter 1: Not So Good News**

**Madrid- where men are educated and young blades were taught the fine and fashionable art of killing...***

Two lines of uniformed men are seen facing each other, performing basic swordplay exercises with the man opposite of them.

Next in another place, they are riding horses down specific lanes, each using a sword to slash a putty-like substance on a tall post. The goal was cut in between the putty-ball and it's putty base without knocking the ball off. Few men accomplished it, most just slashed the base.

Then in another location, they are using their horses to jump over three obstacles, with each getting slightly higher and higher to add to the difficulty. Now the men's skill with horses along with the horse's trust in it's rider was to be truly tested.

In fact, a young man riding on his brown horse just jumped over the third obstacle, however the top bar was thrown off in the not-so-perfect jump.

"Fair seat. Bad hands. Mount not suffienctly schooled." A teacher informed another, who wrote down every word of the judging while he gave a score.

Another rider took the leap, and thankfully it was more successful, for the top bar was only nicked by the horses's back hooves only a bit. The next one didn't fare as good, for only after the second obstacle he tore off the two bars and fell to the ground.

"Disqualify."

The scene changed to the uniformed classmates gathered around after they were tested (and passed).

"Here comes Danny!" Tucker exclaimed looking at the other men. "Ten pesos he clears them all." He gambled confidently. And why shouldn't he be confident in his bet? Daniel Fenton was the best horseman and swordsman in the entire school, even better than the teachers. Not to mention he was also a superb flyer, though they didn't need to know that.

"Cleanly?" Another man asked, clearly not knowing about Daniel's superior skill.

"Cleanly." Tucker affirmed.

"Taken."

"Tucker!" Mikey in a harsh whisper scolded. "How can you just bet on our friend like that?"

"It's an easy ten pesos. Besides, he's gonna clear them all perfectly. You know as well as I do how much trust Tornado and Danny share."

Mikey smiled and rolled his eyes, praying that Danny would succeed, but only for his sake and not Tucker's.

Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, rode up to the start on the aforementioned horse, Tornado. He bent down closer to his ear while giving him a few quick pats on his mane.

"Grow wings, my friend."

First obstacle, cleanly and quickly cleared.

Second, just as easily.

The third, neither barely broke a sweat.

Mikey was relieved for his friend.

Tucker turned to the man he considered a total sucker and laughed. "Ten pesos, if you please."

The others laughed too while the 'sucker' took off his right glove to reach in his pocket, fished out ten pesos, then slammed them into the gambler's hand.

"Maybe you've forgotten, that in California they use horses for cradles." Tucker continued, causing the men to roar in more laughter.

Danny rode to the horse handlers, then got down from the saddle. "Well done, Señor, excellent!" One congradulated.

The handsome male smiled modestly, taking a glove off to run his hands through his black locks. "All I did was sit on his back. Three carrots after his oats tonight." He wanted Tornado to be specially rewarded for his passing grade.

"Sí, Señor!" He replied happily. With the agreement settled, the twenty-one year old set out to join his friends.

Later in his room, the top scorer was getting attended to by a attendant, who was helping adjust the uniform coat on Danny's shoulder.

"You go to an affair of the court, Señor?" The attendant asked.

"No, of the heart!" Danny corrected grinning, thinking of Paulina Sanchez, the woman he just met two days ago, who agreed to go on a date with him.

Suddenly he frowned. "Something is wrong." Something always was wrong when he felt that feeling in his gut aka his instincts.

"The face, man, the face!" Tucker interrupted, stepping into the room."Why the fancy clothes?"

Danny replaced his frown for an expression of excitement. "A señorita that would put Saint Anthony on the griddle. Why," He began to tell the tale of his meeting with Paulina, but Tucker stopped him with his question.

"Have you forgotten that you are to cross swords with Lieutenant Cortez at 3:00?"

The realization hit him as if Tornado just knocked him off the saddle, which has had happened more than once in the beginning of his schooling.

"Oh man, I forgot!"

"Danny, how could you forget?! I got fifty pesos on this fight!" His best friend shouted, then closed his mouth when he realized that he gave himself away.

"Tucker!" Danny turned sharply at him, his black hair falling partly in front of his baby blue eyes. "I told you not to gamble on my duels, you know I can't stand it!" He sighed, beginning to pace the room.

"Why do I have to meet every swordsman in Madrid?" He complained. "Everybody enjoys a certain amount of fighting, but why does everybody pick on me?" He loved the sword, however he hated it when he had to fight duel after duel, and especially when it invaded his time with the señoritas...

"Calm down. It's become a distinction to assail a California Cockerel." Tucker explained. "You pink them slightly in the arm of shoulder, and they boast of having met you."

"Cadet Fenton." Both men turned around to see an officer come into the room. He saluted, to which they both returned.

"The commandant wishes to see you in his office at once."

As soon as he exited, a thankful Danny walked to a curious Tucker. "Good. I can't possibly fight the guy now. Explain that to him, will you?"

He grabbed his hat from the attendant, approached the door, then stopped, turning to face his best friend. "But tell him I'll meet him tomorrow." After all, Daniel Fenton was never one for ever running away from a duel, and he doesn't want to start now.

Later on in the day, well past 3:00, a frustrated and disappointed raven-haired halfa entered the bar. He walked to the counter, placed his hat on it, then stood on the small ledge, surveying the crowd of beer-drinking and laughing adult men.

"Señores!" He spoke up. "Your attention, please."

Everyone got quiet as they awaited his next words.

"I'm buying wine for all."

Though appreciative, they didn't understand why the sudden offer of free wine as excited chatter arose.

"Come on. It's your last chance to fill up on me." Everyone knew that he came from a wealthy family. He wasn't completely rich, but had more than enough to survive.

Some made their way to the bar to get their drinks, while most of them crowded around the solumn drink donater. Among these were Tucker and Mikey.

"Last chance? What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Well, my father has ordered me home." Danny replied. "The commandant just told me. I sail on the first ship from Lisbon."

"To California?" Tucker interjected. "But what about your commission here?"

He paused, taking in a breath. "I'll have to give that up."

"What's it like in California?" One of the wondering crowd members asked. "Are the Indians troublesome?"

A shake of the head. "No."

"Then who is there to fight?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one."

A collective gasp sounded, along with murmurs of confusion.

"Then what will you do with that sword of yours?" The same man asked.

Danny wordlessly unsheathed his weapon, then kissed the blade farewell.

"This."

With a quick motion of the arm, the sword was thrown into the roof of the establishment. They all stared.

"Leave it there." The leaving Cadet continued. He turned back to gaze at his silent comrads. "And when you see it, think of me...in the land of gentle missions...happy peons, sleeping gentlemen, and everlasting boredom. Wine!" He called, extending his arm, then dropped it just as quickly.

When the wine was served, he picked up his glass. "A toast, Señores. To California, where a man can only marry, raise fat children, and watch his vineyards grow."

**A/N: I figured this would be a better way to start it off, it gives much more detail into Danny's life in Spain. Plus I made Paulina's role much much smaller, for I thought of someone else to be the new mayor's wife. I hope you like it!**

***This is part of the opening title slide to The Mark of Zorro, 1940**

**p.s. I used some lines from the movie, some I modified, and others I made up completely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Zorro related or Danny Phantom**


	4. Chapter 2: Trouble At Home

**A/N: Thank you ShadowDragon357 for liking the newer version, and to all those that previously reviewed!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble at Home**

After a long boring week of sailing, Danny was finally near home. However the rowman had to row him by boat to get to land, since the ship had to stay out in the ocean.

Danny squirmed slightly in his seat at the awkward silence. So he tried to make small talk. "How are the vineyards? Are they bearing well this season?"

"By some miracle, the grapes remain sweet." He growled, pulling back on the oars.

Who peed in this man's wine? But Danny wasn't giving up a chance of a conversation. "Why so gloomy?"

"People cannot be happy with hatred in their hearts."

This response poked at the raven-haired adult's curious side. "Hatred for whom?"

"The Mayor. May his soul burn in hell." He spat.

For a moment the halfa's eyes glew a furious green. Knowing this, he quickly closed his eyes and took a breath, letting it out. When he opened them again, they were the baby blues with the calm before the storm in them.

However, why did this man hate the Mayor, he wondered. "The Mayor? A kinder, better man never lived."

"You don't know him."

His eyebrows furrowed as he snapped back, "I should know him. He's my father."

Truly, Jack Fenton was the kindest man that ever lived. Well, except to ghosts. Anyway, the citizens loved him, often giving him gifts such as flowers and food, along with Maddie Fenton, whom they bought dresses for. His parents always refused to accept the gifts, but when the people persisted, they accepted them, always with greatful and happy smiles on their faces. So why did this man hate them?

The man stopped rowing, staring at the young male in shock combined with fear, until settling for an expression of defiance. "Well, I said it and I won't deny it. I've taken twenty lashes before for a slip of the tongue."

Twenty lashes? Jack never punished anyone like that. He only sended the criminals to jail, not torture them. And if someone badmouthed him behind his back, he'd only try to help the citizens even more, to try to correct whatever mistake he think he committed. Basically, this really confused him now.

"Row, row. Get me to shore." He commanded hurriedly, wanting to know what has happened since he's left for Spain.

Once at shore, Danny made way for his old favorite bar, anxious to see if anything changed about it. When he got there, he found a run-down building, with dirty walls and floors, and with men sitting around and/or sleeping. One man in particular was singing a Spanish tune.

The fencing prodigy of Spain walked up to the counter, addressing the bartender. "Good afternoon, Sir."

"Good afternoon." The bartender replied with a nod of the head. "How can I serve you?"

"A bottle of your best wine." He requested.

The man nodded again and proceeded to get the drink.

Danny surveyed the bar's occupants, eventually his eyes landed on the man singing. Listening to the song, he smiled.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the bartender spoke with the wine in his hand. "You are a stranger in these parts?"

Danny turned around with a grin. "No, not exactly. I was born and raised not far from here." He paused, about to test his next statement. "I'm the son of the Mayor."

The old man snapped his head up in horror, his hands instantly dropped the glass that he was cleaning. Even the man with the guitar stopped singing. It became deadly quiet.

Peering around, Danny noticed some men had put down their sombreros (including the song man) while three others left the establishment altogether. Well, this certainly got a response to the last little detail he added on. Did his father turn evil or something?

This made Danny's resolve to see more of his old home and to find out what disaster happened while he was gone deepen. "Where can I get a carriage to drive to Amity Park?" He demanded, slamming the payment for the wine on the counter.

The bartender said nothing, still in surprise. Danny banged his fist on the table, snapping him out of his shock. "Wake up! Didn't you hear me?!" He desired to know what was going on, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes, Sir. This way." He led the determined man to the carriage outside. "Kwan! Here is a Gentleman who will employ you. He is the son of His Excellency, the Mayor."

His Excellency? Jack never made the people call him that, more or less _let _them. The curiousity was eating away at the young man.

"I want to be driven to Amity Park." He wasted no time in giving the orders. "I have boxes and a large trunk. I'll pay you well." Money wasn't an issue, evidence of this was his posh clothing and having no objections to paying people a great amount of it.

But Kwan only stared at him with fear.

Danny had about enough with this. "Stop staring at me! Will you drive me or not?!"

Silence. "What's come over this country? Have you all gone mad?" Really, why the hell did he keep staring at him?! If anything he should've nodded by now. Another thing, why was everyone hating his father? What did he do?!

The halfa marched up to the driver. "Listen you, find speech, or I'll cut out your tongue." Truthfully, Danny would never do that. He used his powers for good, never evil. But sometimes to get what you want, you had to bluff here and there. And right now, Danny wanted to get to Amity Park.

"Y-you are too late. Your good father has already attended to that." The bartender spoke up.

Danny turned to him with horror written clear on his face. First a whipping, now a cutting out of the tongue?! Jack could never do that to another human being, never. He is too good, and Maddie too. She'd never allow it to happen even if he did want to. None of this made sense, dammit, any of it!

"My father?! What are you talking about?!"

"I am sorry, but at a meeting of the citizens, this man protested against the hard and heavy taxes. The next day, the soldiers of His Excellency cut out his tongue, I swear it's true!" He further made the promise by blessing himself, indicating that he swore on the Holy Bible.

Turning to the tongue-less driver, the young adult saw with surprise the driver was mumbling at him, desperately trying to get a word out. Eventually he motioned to the carriage, which prompted Danny to hurriedly grab his things, toss them in the back, then climb in the seat. Instantly they were off.

When riding through the town Danny's baby blues looked around to see how much has changed. The buildings were more run down and the town itself was a bit more crowded, but other than that, nothing was really different. Well, except the overall depression of the people.

Soon they pulled up to the beautiful home at the end of town, with two guards stationed at the enterence. Danny made his way out and approached them.

When Danny entered the house, another soldier walked over to the House Guard who followed him in. The House Guard whispered in the soldier's ear, elicting a laugh from him.

Danny gave him a pointed look. "So people can still laugh in Amity Park. I was just beginning to think they'd lost the habit."

The Captain of the Mayor's army walked into the foyer. "Your name." He demanded.

"He claims to be the son of the Mayor!" The soldier mocked.

The halfa's eyebrows knitted together, now looking at the Captain. "I claim nothing. I am Daniel Fenton, son of His Excellency, Jack Fenton. And this, although much changed," He peered around at the different furnishings and paintings, "is my home."

"Your pardon, Daniel, I did not hear of your returning. Welcome to Amity Park, I'm Captain Vladimir Masters," He made a pose with his sword in a boastful manner, "military aid to the Mayor." His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight when he bowed.

Danny bowed his head in return, gentlemen had manners after all. "I am honored, Captain, but am in shock and confusion. Tell me, why has my father turned his home into a garrison?" Jack never had troops stationed around his home.

Vlad took a breath. "Conditions have changed since you've left, Daniel. Your father," He paused. "...resigned. Age, you know. Since then, the citizens have become more... industrious." Well that would explain why some men were building stuff around the town.

"As to the Gentlemen, they're encouraged to think of their own affairs." He poked at his chest. "_We _take care of the government."

Danny didn't buy his father's retirement reason for a minute. Jack was only in his forties, not nearly old enough to retire. He began to suspect that this oh-so-honored _Captain_ was the reason for Jack's resignation. As for the Gentleman, they were his father's council, they all voted on all kinds of affairs, to make sure everything was running smoothly and fairly. But they were gone now, he guessed.

To Danny, it seemed that this place wasn't a town anymore, no, it was more like a prison. Only you had to pay to stay there and keep your home.

He played off his anger with a slow smile, however his right eye twitched just the tiniest bit. "I see. Tell me, who's in office now?"

"Dorian Walker. I'll take you to him." Vlad pointed his sword in the direction of Walker's office.

"Thank you, but I would like to see my family first." Danny replied. He wanted to hear his father's side of the story, along with seeing his loving mother. His older sister Jasmine got married a few years ago and moved East. But since this Walker guy took over his home, he had to ask, "Where are they living?"

"At your old home. But His Excellency will never forgive me if I let you go without a welcome from him." The Captain smirked as he now twirled the pointed weapon around, while Danny's sharp eyes followed it's movements.

"I'm quite sure that you'll save me from a scolding?" He continued as he tapped the sword three times against Danny's arm, which immediately caused him to tense. He wasn't wearing his sword at this moment so if he were to provoke him he'd most definately be killed. Yet he knew that if he were and if they got into a duel, he'd be a formidable match against the older man.

The handsome black-haired man covered his caution with a mocking grin. "How could I refuse a man with a sword in his hand?"

Vlad laughed. "So wit has come to Amity Park!" He turned to the soldier. "Carry out your orders, Sergeant."

"Yes, Sir." He replied. Danny wondered what those orders were for a second, but didn't dwell on it.

The two men started walking to the office. "A foolish habit of mine," Vlad began, "Some men play with a glove, or a monocle, or other such things. Churchmen even finger their beads." He looked at his extended sword in his hand. "I toy with a sword. Do you fancy the weapon?"

Danny didn't want this man to know his skills. "Oh, I-I know very little about it, my _dear _Captain. Swordplay is such a...violent and tiring business." He took a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to cover an obviously fake yawn. Vlad simply chuckled, sheathed his weapon, then walked over to the office door and opened it while Danny followed.

The sound of a book slamming caught their ears as they surveyed the scene. A man dressed in an outfit consisting of a white and black color scheme, complete with black gloves and a hat was talking to a smaller older man.

"Illegal contraband in your home, that's against the rules." The fedora-wearing man stated. Danny guessed that this was Dorian Walker.

Walker held up a beautiful bird of which kind Danny didn't know. It was large and had different colored feathers.

"But Your Excellency!" The man cried out. "I didn't know that I couldn't keep this bird for a pet! It's just that she's so beautiful-"

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking 'em, punk."

"Please, I will do anything to not go to jail!"

Walker paused as he glanced up at the new company in the room. "Vlad! Raise this man's taxes immediately!"

"Oh no Sir! I won't be able to survive! Please, can I give you the bird instead?" He was clearly desperate, Danny felt sorry for the poor man.

Walker smirked. "That's a much better attitude. Very well. Since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning. But I see you breaking the law again, you and I are gonna have a problem! Turn the bird over to my handlers."

"Yes Your Excellency! Thank you!" The man bowed repeatedly as he left the room, bird in hand, escourted by a guard.

That left only three in the room. Walker stood at his desk, walking around it to get closer to the stranger. "And what Gentleman is this?" He asked, noticing Danny's noble clothes. "Or is he some young lord from Spain?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond but Vlad beat him to it, which earned a quick glare from him. "A good guess, Excellency. He's just from Spain."

Walker came even closer to Danny, so much so that he was now fingering the fine material of his blue cloak. Feeling a little violated, he looked down at him with an expression of confusion and anger that he was touching him. He didn't like to be touched all that much by people whom he didn't like. And he already didn't like the new Mayor.

"This is Daniel Fenton, son of your respected predecessor." Vlad finished.

"Ah!" The Mayor let go of the clothing that previously held his interest. "I thought such fabric came from Madrid. Must have cost you a lot, no?"

Danny cheeks burned out of growing annoyance and plain appalment. Who was this guy to just walk up, manhandle his clothes, then ask him about his money?

"The Gentleman is here for welcome, not to discuss the price of his clothes, Excellency." Vlad stated, rolling his eyes, an action that remained unseen for Walker.

"Of course!" Walker replied, first looking at Vlad then to the younger Fenton. "Welcome back, young sir. Think of this house as still your home." He spread his arms wide in an attempt to be welcome.

"I thank your Excellency." Danny bowed his head. It was more important now more than ever to be repectful.

"Dorian! Dorian! A ship has just arrived from Spain!" A female voice called out. The three men turned to find a woman with long black hair, and wearing a low cut blue dress that revealed plenty running into the room. Danny averted his eyes immediately. "The shops will finally have something worth buying, so I desire-"

"Money. It's always money." Walker smiled, finishing her sentence and adding his own two cents. However the older woman wasn't looking at her source of money anymore, no, her attentions were now on the handsome stranger in the room.

"Dorian, I don't know this Gentleman." She smirked at him. Danny recoiled a bit by taking a slight step back.

"He's just off your beloved ship from Spain." Walker answered with a smile.

Her face lit up. "How wonderful!" She rotated her neck side to side to glance at the other two men quickly. "Will one of you present him?"

"Daniel Fenton, Mrs. Desiree Walker." Vlad introduced.

"This is my wife." Walker added.

_Yeah no kidding, I had no clue from the 'Mrs.' part of her name. _Instead of voicing this sarcastic thought, the addressed man only bowed. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

Desiree returned the bow with a nod of her own head, hidden by a fan in her hands.

"Your Excellency is a very fortunate man." Danny looked at the cruel ruler. If he was going to put a stop to this somehow, he needed to start sucking up and lying to him.

"I'm not so sure. She thinks money grows on trees!" Walker chuckled.

Vlad noticed Desiree's staring at the new man's face. "Your husband was also fascinated by the Gentleman's...clothes." He commented, acting clueless. "Please pardon us, we're overwhelmed by the latest fashions." He spoke, now to Danny.

"And no wonder," Desiree continued staring with a seductive look, which honestly creeped Danny out. He didn't yearn for older women. "what is there here to interest a woman?"

She slowly walked to him. "I long for the life you've been having, Mister Fenton, the mirth and splendor of Madrid and the court."

"Patience my love, patience. You'll see it all someday." Walker promised. A promise that the other three knew was one he didn't intend to keep.

"Ha! I'll be an old hag by that time!" Desiree remarked.

"That catastrophe could never happen to you." Danny lied smoothly with a charming grin. Why not suck up to the Mayor's wife as well? It wouldn't hurt his cause after all.

"Ah did you hear? How easily he makes such pretty speeches." Her voice sounded breathless. Danny held his grin, this lady must really be bored with her husband if she's so affected as by a sentence like _that_. No, that was only a smidge of what words he could use to seduce a woman.

"I regret to inform you Mrs. Walker, but-"

By chance he glanced out the window, and what he saw made his freeze. A girl with short shiny black hair, partly hidden by a see-through purple mantilla to match her black and purple dress, was sitting on the wall of a wishing well, petting a fluffy black cat.

Her purple lips expanded to show her teeth in a bright smile, her vibrant eyes were the color of amethyst. Danny never saw such a beautiful woman.

His eyes widened in fascination and a small smile spread over his features. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was more beautiful than any woman in Spain, hell, more beautiful than any woman he's ever seen. A girl whose name began with a 'P' (he was pretty sure, he couldn't remember) was instantly erased from his mind in that moment.

Now this was a girl who Danny would say 'pretty' speeches to every hour of the day.

"..ton?"

Huh?

"Mister Fenton?"

Snapping out of it, he regretfully brought his attention away from the window and back to the speaking member of the party. It turned out to be Mrs. Walker, who was gazing at him quizzically. "What were you saying?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. I, " He paused, trying to remember what he was going to to say. "I was saying that I must be going, I must see my mother and father."

She pouted. "Oh don't leave me with these unruly men. Come to the shops with me and help me pick out items!"

Oh hell no, he wasn't about to be some woman's shopping partner. Though he wouldn't mind being that girl's shopping partner if she so asked...

"Oh, you tempt me, Mrs. Walker. I love the shine and smoothness of satin and silk, the matching of one shade of color against the other. Then there's the choosing of scents and lotions; rose, carnation, the possiblities are endless!"

This fake speech was so comical that Danny had a hard time keeping his laughter in. But he needed to make these people think he was a weak fop.

Vlad snorted in an attempt to hold in his laughter, while Walker looked at him with an 'Is this man for real?' expression.

Danny paused, taking a breather, giving him a chance to concentrate on letting a single chuckle escape. "As for ornaments and jewels-" He was prepared to go on if it wasn't for Walker interrupting.

"But my love, Daniel must see his parents!"

"True." Danny spoke. "Duty first, then pleasure. Excellency, Captain." He bowed, saying his goodbyes. "Mrs. Walker." He kissed her hand, as any gentleman would do.

"I'll walk you to the door." She purred.

He couldn't really say 'no', it would lose him a chance of getting rid of the new Mayor. And the wheels were already turning in his head.

So he took her extended arm in his own, then walked out of the office. When they were out of earshot, Walker chuckled.

"That's one little peacock that won't give us any trouble."

"Are you so sure?" Vlad replied, unsheathing his sword, pointing it around.

"Oh, did the fop prick the fencing master?" Walker sneered.

Instead of speaking, the Captain simply pointed the weapon at his taunter's throat.

"Now now, you know I don't like such jokes." Walker backed away, to behind his desk.

Meanwhile, Desiree was waving farewell to her new interest's leaving carriage.

"Who was that?" A younger female's voice spoke up, approaching her aunt.

"Oh, no one you know Samantha. Someone new, someone very charming."

"If it wasn't by the look in your eyes and the blush on your cheeks I'd reprimand you for not calling me Sam!" She mused.

"Finally, at last in this boring place, a man who knows the latest fashions, dances, and how to flatter a woman comes along." Desiree sighed.

This declaration peaked Sam's interest. Even though she didn't really want a man who was obsessed with fashion, she was interested in one who could dance and who could say sweet words to her. Sam had no experience with that, so she had no clue of what he would say. Going by what she heard, they'd be lovely things. "When can I meet him?" She didn't approve of her aunt's cheating, yet she wanted to meet the man she praised so dearly.

Desiree chuckled. "Would you listen to the child! You're too young for his sort, my dear." She turned to the governess who followed her niece outside. "Why do you allow her to wear a mantilla? It's much too old for her, makes her seem like a full-grown woman!"

Sam blushed in embarrassment. "I am a full-grown woman, I'm eighteen years old! Valerie Gray is a month younger than me and is already wed!"

"Valerie Gray." Desiree scoffed. "Her grandmother was a peasant! Such barbarians wed when they like. You are the fine daughter of the deceased Mansons, and have Walker blood in your veins."

She started to walk back inside, then paused to look at her niece again. "Calm down, my girl, or I'll send you to a convent."

With that she went back inside the home, while Sam was left wondering about the mysterious stranger and feeling scared at her aunt's threat.


	5. Chapter 3: Home At Last

**ShadowDragon357: Danny is 21 years old. **

**Thanks sammansonreplica!**

**Chapter 3: Home at Last**

This time Danny was able to get a better carriage driven by a different driver. The Mayor's Guard was following the carriage, it was a coincidence that they were going in the same direction. The halfa knew where the old house was since when he was little his parents showed it to him.

The same Sergeant from the time Danny first showed up at the new Mayor's house was riding next to him. Danny leaned toward him, eyeing the large, thick whip in the Sergeant's hands.

"I pity your horse, that's a pretty heavy whip you're holding."

He scoffed. "You think I'd hit a good horse with this? It would make her afraid, less confident." For a demonstration he snapped it on one of the rails on Danny's carriage. "See? She didn't even flinch at all. She knows I wouldn't hurt her."

He continued with a grin. "We are collecting taxes from the citizens today."

Danny paused. "And you use...that, on the taxpayers?"

"Only when they're not cooperating." The Sergeant let out a hearty laugh, while Danny forced out a chuckle. What he really wanted to do was take the whip and use it on the Sergeant, the taxpayers wouldn't mind, he was sure.

To Danny, it seems everyone is evil that he has set eyes on. He wondered about the young beauty he saw out the window of the Mayor's house. What if she was just like Walker and Desiree? She looked nice, on the inside and out.

"When you come to collect my taxes, I won't be stubborn, you can count on that." The halfa replied, and finally he saw the road that would lead to his home. "Turn here, driver."

"Goodbye, Mr. Fenton." The Sergeant called as he rode on the other road, the rest of the army following behind.

"Goodbye."

A smile lit up Danny's face when at last Danny's home was right in front of him. He jumped from the carriage just before it came to a stop. His mother immediately rushed outside.

"Danny! Oh my baby boy!"

He hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "Hello Mother!"

"I've missed you so much!" Maddie went on.

Once again he pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you too."

They pulled apart. "Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were this lanky teenager. Now you're a full grown man!" His mother beamed.

Danny's cheeks grew a slight pink. "Thank you, Mother." He looked around. "Where's Father?"

"In his study with Friar Lancer. Come on, he's been wanting to see you!" She looked down at his suitcases (which the driver threw down before riding off). "Bertrand!"

The short grey-haired man walked outside with a scowl. "Yes?"

"Take Daniel's things into his room." She ordered.

"Yes, Missus Fenton." He replied and went to take the items.

Mrs. Fenton and the young Mr. Fenton walked inside the smaller house, toward the study, when an older man's frustrated voice rang out.

"I tell you, no one can take these conditions anymore!"

The smiles left the mother and son as they heard.

"This whole town is a bad stench to the nostrils of heaven!"

"I know, I know." Jack's tired reply came. Danny and Maddie reached the room, which was really just a place set apart in the house, kind of like a sitting room without a door.

"You know, yes. But what do you choose to do about it? Nothing!" Friar Lancer bit out.

"What can I-" He paused when he saw his son. "Daniel!"

The Friar turned to look at the long-awaited Fenton. "_Taming of the Shrew_! Is that you Daniel?!"

Danny grinned. "Yep, it's me. I know, I'm much more handsome now than what I used to be."

This elicted chuckles from the other three members of the party. "Oh my boy." Jack said as he hugged his only son.

"Father." Danny replied with a bright smile.

"I've missed you, Son."

"And you as well."

Danny released his father to hug Lancer. "Hello Friar!"

Lancer smiled as Danny pulled away from the embrace. "Welcome back to your home, Daniel."

"I've missed your wiseness." Danny smirked, remembering when the Friar would chastise him as a child, whenever he would do mischevious things. Or when he had a problem that he didn't want to talk about with his parents, Lancer would always give him encouraging words. Then there were the times when Danny would just do a bad thing and he would reprimand him for it.

"Not too much, I suspect." Lancer grinned and they both shared a laugh.

"You remember Mr. Amorpho and Mr. Technus don't you Daniel?" Lancer motioned to the other two noble men in the room, who were part of the Gentlemen group Walker disposed of.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Gentlemen."

"Have you returned to steal more melons?" Mr. Amorpho asked with a wicked grin.

Jack looked between his son and the accuser. "Melons?" He questioned.

Danny smirked while Amorpho told the story. "This troublemaker and my son Youngblood sneaked into my garden one year and ate most of my melons."

The 'troublemaker' laughed, remembering that day. He and Jacob (Jacob was nicknamed 'Youngblood' since he always acted like a child, no matter how much older he became) snuck into his father's garden near suppertime, after being rejected a snack by Jacob's mother. The boys were starving (at least that's what they felt like) so they just ate most of the melons in the garden.

Danny decided to finish the story. "But we got punished, Mr. Amorpho. We were visited by the father of all stomachaches." They all started roaring with laughter.

"But he's ready for more than boyish stunts now, Jack." Friar Lancer began, feeling Danny's arm under his jacket. "I feel good muscle here." He beamed at the young man, proud.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Arms, muscles, ugh. There are more important things in life than that. Like hunting ghosts!" Her eyes lit up at the end.

"Ah, yes, ghosts! Those spooks never win against blood blossoms!" Jack raised a fist in the air with a determined smile.

Danny gulped nervously, he knew his parents would reject him if they found out he was half made up of the beings they hated most. Would...would they even kill him? He didn't know, and didn't want to test that possibility. Yet of course he still loved them, he just had to be cautious. He also never wanted to have contact with blood blossoms, whatever they were. They sounded like a type of flower.

"Anyway Son, tell us about your time in Spain. What happened when you first got there?" Jack changed the subject.

A slow smile spread to Danny's face at the change of topic and rememberance of that day as well. "Well, when I first approached the Spanish throne they said I looked like a frightened gopher."

They chuckled except for Maddie. "No, more like a young angel." She smiled lovingly.

"An angel." Lancer interjected. "That's what we need in Amity Park right now, an angel with a heroic sword!"

"Please don't start with that, he didn't come home to get himself killed." Maddie stated in a scolding tone.

"Wait a minute Maddie. Please go to another room, I'd like to speak to my son." Jack requested.

She nodded and kissed her husband's cheek, next her son's, then walked out of the room.

"Sit down, Daniel." Jack motioned to a chair opposite his desk.

He obeyed then asked, "What has happened here Father?"

Jack sighed. "Well, as you can see I'm not the Mayor anymore. In my place-"

"In his place sits a thieving snake," Lancer interrupted. "so horrible and evil, oh, if I could only be alone with him for five minutes," He made 'fighting' motion by clenching his fists and shaking them. "long enough to tear out his throat!"

Danny, Jack, Mr. Amorpho, and Mr. Technus all looked in shock at the Friar saying such violent words.

Lancer, realizing this was very unfit language for a friar, blessed himself. "God forgive me."

Danny continued. "Why did you resign in the first place, Father?"

"I was forced out of office."

"They threatened to burn the homes of the citizens!" Mr. Technus exclaimed. "And destroy what little advancing technology we have!"

"And now he sits here doing absolutely nothing when he should-"

Jack silenced the Friar. "Enough Lancer, enough." He turned to Danny. "The Friar is pressing me to lead the Gentlemen in a rebellion, which would most likely fail against a militia of trained soldiers. Even if I thought if it would succeed, I'd refuse."

This took the halfa by surprise. Why wouldn't Jack want to fight for the people? And after being forced out of office! Shouldn't he be angry?!

"But why, Father?"

"Because the law is the law, and I won't rise up against the government that I've been serving for the past twenty-five years."

"But that government is disgusting and corrupt now." Lancer butt in.

"I know." Jack stressed, covering his forehead with a hand. "But two wrongs don't make a right and never will."

"That is my feeling too." Mr. Amorpho stated while Mr. Technus nodded.

Danny looked at the people around him. It was obvious the Friar wanted to do something, but couldn't, while the other three men didn't want to do anything at all. The word, 'cowards' ran through his mind.

"Sometimes one must fight fire with fire!" Friar Lancer shouted.

"I will not follow in the lawless footsteps of Dorian Walker, nor will my son." Jack affirmed, staring at the man whom the last part of the sentence was addressed.

_Great, just what I need, another secret to cover up. As if hiding my powers weren't enough. _Danny thought bitterely with a small scowl, yet quickly covered it up with an expression of concern.

"No, no. Of course not, Father." He faked a smile. "Oh, by the way, I first went to our old house and met Mister Walker and his charming wife. I happened to find them very pleasant." _Damn, my lying skills are good. _

Lancer glared at him. "Snakes are what they are, Daniel."

Danny patted his arm and chuckled. "Oh, Friar." Funny, how he thought of them as the same kind of animal; snakes. He returned his attention to the ex-Mayor. "Anyway, the Mayor spoke with great respect of you."

Jack gave a weak smile. "Well, I must admit that he hasn't troubled me so far, or my fudge for that matter." He chuckled at the last part.

Danny relaxed back in his seat, pulling out a small fan that the rich men of Spain used. "If that is the case, then why get overly excited in this heat?" He began to fan himself, releasing an overly-dramatic sigh. "I'm going to miss the cool breezes of Spain."

Lancer crossed his arms, glaring at the young man. "Are you to tell me, that you don't believe that we should move until injustice and cruelty touches us?!"

Danny clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. "My dear Friar, these kinds of things exist in the world and always will. That is just the way it is in Amity Park." _Until I change it._

"Oh, and I forgot to mention!" The raven-haired adult stood from his chair. "I learned some magic tricks while in Spain, it's very popular." It was true, magic tricks were a growing popularity, and since Danny was interested he decided to learn a few. Although, knowing too many tricks would label you as a silly fool, plus he just wasn't obsessed with magic.

"Watch closely." He showed them the fan, all in one perfect black piece. Next, he folded it up, and blew on it then proceeded to tap it quickly on his other hand. He unfolded the fan, then spread apart the perfectly-cut pieces. He folded it up again, blew, tapped it on Lancer's fat belly, and finally unfolded it. The folding fan was in perfect condition again, same as before he did the trick.

Lancer grunted. "To think that the boy I helped to raise, the boy that I taught to hold an unyielding wrist behind a true cause, has turned into a dandy! Bah!" He briskly walked away.

Okay, he had to admit that stung. It made him feel better to know that he in fact wasn't like that, that he was indeed a man to hold an unyielding wrist behind a true cause. He was going to help.

"Such a hard-bitten man." Danny shook his head in apparant shame for the Friar. He picked his head up, eyeing the remaining three Gentlemen. "Well, I must go and clean up from travel. Goodbye all." That was true, he thought he did smell a bit.

The 'fop' put down the fan on his father's desk then walked away, whistling a merry tune. Jack stared at his retreating form, still in shock at how his son acted more like a girl than a man. He picked up the fan, noting how the actual 'fan' part was now divided up into sections again, like the trick he displayed. With a growl, he threw it on the floor.


End file.
